Are things ever simple?
by PrettyLittleDiary
Summary: Rose Weasley had been forced to travel home for her cousins wedding, which for the most part was not somewhere she wished to be, she bumps in to an old school friend. They hit it off instantly but they only have one single week till she returns to Egypt for work, how will this world wind romance end?
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well Madame Rosaline" I looked up and across the buffet table to see my old school friend Scorpius Malfoy, he was towering over me wearing dress robes of emerald green "long time no speak" he had a smug half grin as he spoke.

"Scorpius Malfoy, wow" I smiled back at him as I became distracted from the food by his longer wavy blonde hair that made his oval face and green eyes more pronounced than I remembered, that mixed with his pale skin and robes I found myself moderately speechless "hey".

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, I've never been the biggest fan of weddings" I sighed as a fellow bridesmaid ran past giggling with her arm linked to a wizard still consuming alcohol as they passed. I drank, true; I was never _that _type of girl to be stumbling around drunk with a stranger on my arm.

"Yeah, a lot of people who don't really care for one another slapping on a smile" I laughed as he added to the reasons why I wasn't exactly impressed to be here. Especially when every single person I'd seen so far had asked me where my date was.

"I heard you had trails with Chudley Cannons?"

"That was two years ago"

"Well I'm only in contact with a few friends" I shrug guiltily

"I got a position I went from substitute to player, but I had a fall and I rethought my choices it could have been much worse luckily I escaped with two months bed rest for my back"

"Wow! I never knew I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. I was torn between becoming a healer or a qudditch player, I had my decision made"

"So you're a healer?" I was always surprised to remember the brains Scorpius had.

"Not yet, my dad's a healer and he's got me an internship position until I can apply for training next year"

"That must be amazing" I mused, for me I'd struggled with being a healer or a curse breaker. I'd chosen curse breaker as my grades were more suited to said position and I was always amazed by Uncle Bill's stories. However these days I was really missing regular human contact.

"Albus said you were a curse breaker?"

"Yes, it's been fun"

"What brings you back to the UK?"

"The wedding, Grandma Weasley would of executed me herself if I hadn't come home and that's without considering the rest of my family" particularly Victoire as her and Teddy had finally decided to get married after many long years of dating. They'd chosen to travel after Victoire had left school and were then surprised by the arrival of Logan Remus Bill and Camille Fleur, then came the time to get a stable job before this lavish event full of the mix of the our large group of intertwined family and friends. We were sat on an empty table at the back of the marquee where the rest of the party flew around us and we ate and drank the gorgeous options.

"Ah the dreaded Weasley temper I think you may of inherited that" his half smile on the left side of his cheek brought me back to the young boy I had known and sometimes despised, he hadn't changed. Especially when I felt a bread roll hit my head as he tested my reaction, strangely I wasn't that annoyed as I returned the same piece at his smug face. Yes this probably wasn't wedding behaviour but no one was paying much attention to us.

"How did we fall out of contact ey?" he said as he watched the twins running their grandparents around the dance floor.

"It's easier to stay in contact at school, isn't it?" I said leaning on my hand and following his eyes to the twins.

"I guess" he paused and brought my eye contact back to his "we always got on so well though"

"Sometimes people grow apart, they grow up" I smiled at him.

"A little but I've got to keep my youth" he laughed as he lounged back in his chair maintain eye contact with the light green eyes. I doubted losing his youth would be such a bad thing he'd developed in to such a good looking and intelligent adult it was hard to believe he was the same person.

"Rosie!" shouted Albus as he came to join us "I see you've met up with Scorpius, he always asks after you, you know" as I looked at Albus' face I saw how his latest hair style may of been influenced by Scorpius' style and that made me smile almost as much as the fact Scorpius asked after me even in the time we'd been apart.

"Oh really?" I grinned trying to imitate his half side smirk in the most patronizing way I could. His face wasn't as composed as usual and his pale cheeks were ever so slightly invaded by a red glow which made it even more pleasurable for me.

"Fleur's looking for you, it's time for the wedding party photo's" said Albus, Scorpius looked on a conflicting mix of displeasure and gratitude as I walked off with a wave.

"Rose!" said Victoire in her beautiful gown an almost exact replica of her mothers, the dress even I as the tomboy of the cousins fawned over, with her hair styled slightly differently with her vela heritage radiated through her even more than ever "where have you been!" she said slightly more demanding than ever but she hugged me before directing me in to position. We stood around her smiling the bridesmaids and the bride followed by the grooms party and then family. It's fair to say that fitting every single person related to Victoire in to a photo was a task. As I looked through each and every smiling face I couldn't help but wonder if it made Teddy feel even more lonely without any family members, apart from his twins and now bride, but I guess it now meant he was officially part of the family who had been there for him his whole life particularly the Potter's as Harry stood as his best man.

"Is there any particular reason why Scorpius can't take his eyes off you?" whispered Victoire discreetly I tried to look for him "don't look! Jeez have I taught you anything about how to react around boys?" she sighed at me as usual "you look amazing and he's looking okay, don't screw this up miss I'm-single-because-I'm-to-fussy" I laughed she was right Victoire had been the big sister I'd never had as my mother also wasn't particularly in to make up or anything girly Victoire took me under her wing as the several years older practically perfect cousin that she was, she had somehow even managed to stay there for me since having her twins.

"It's nothing, were friends"

"Oh yes, didn't you just catch me staring at my friend?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Were not even friends he's just getting used to seeing me again and he's probably staring at you"

"Look at you, this is the first time in years I've managed to get you in to a dress and make up you look even better than ever" she said pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I did feel good. I wish I could deny it, but I felt good. When I looked at myself in the mirror this morning I was happy with my appearance and that's something that doesn't happen often. The cream dresses didn't clash with my skin tone, which was now almost one big freckle due to my sun exposure, or hair colour, that was a dark red almost aubun shade that had a curl but wasn't frizzy and a bun I'd never be able to repeat, and the dress suited my figure.

"Vic, today's been beautiful and you even more so"

"Yeah yeah I've heard that a thousand times today now please honour my request as the bride and go talk to Scorpius!" she said and pulled me in to an embrace.

"Thanks for everything, you've been the best friend I could have asked for" she raised her eyebrows at me as if I couldn't say anything more.

"I want all the gory details as soon as I'm back from honey moon" as she let go of me "go." I had no idea where to go exactly as I was ordered away I stepped awkwardly aside.

"You look beautiful!" said my mother as she grabbed my arm away from the crowd "now your father and I will be heading home soon, and in case I don't see you first I wanted to say goodbye okay?" she sighed and hugged me "your father's had a little too much alcohol tonight and I don't want to have stories like the ones I heard of his uncle Billius about him" she laughed a little "now I know Hugo's of age now but _please_ keep an eye on him" she said and directed my attention to my dad, brother and uncle harry drinking champagne all looking rather delirious. I laughed at the sight as I could tell she had a point.

"I'll see you soon mum, love you" I said in goodbye before a rather intoxicated Albus grabbed my arm

"Rose, Rosiee come we've got us and some friends from school together they all want to see you. Remember Aria? Aria misses you too" he pulled me away but I was grateful that we heading towards the table where my school friends were sat including Scorpius. I sat in the spare seat and picked up a glass as the several of us sat down around the table.

"Rose, Rose remember that time you swum in the black lake!?" giggled Aria as if it was the funniest thing ever. It reminded me why we'd fallen out of contact Aria had always enjoyed alcohol more than the rest of us when we became of age and was always slightly abrasive. I looked over at my friend Everly who seemed to have the same thought even though slightly intoxicated herself.

"How've you been Aria?" I asked politely.

"I'm good; I'm working in the Hogshead right now"

"Oh wow, I'll have to pop in soon"

"Yes yes, Victoire and I have stayed friends we should too!" I smiled kindly and nodded in agreement, I did miss her sometimes.

"Rose, can I take your hand for a dance?" I heard the deep voice of Scorpius, who seemed rather eager to get away, as if wanting to forget he'd dated the older girl. I knew this was my chance to take Victoire's advice and I nodded in agreement. He placed his arm around me as we walked to the still crowded dance floor "I'm sorry, if I seem impolite and probably snobby but it's hard being around drunk people while you're not" I nodded in agreement. Standing next to him reinforced how much he'd grown since I'd seen him my head was now just bellow his shoulder where as we'd used to be close to the same height. His arm on my waist was strong, almost powerful but not controlling and his aftershave alone could make me dizzy. He held out his hand which I took and we danced surrounded by the other guests. Okay I'm not dancer but with his guidance everything went well. "This takes me back" he smiled showing all his perfect teeth "me teaching you how to dance before you're date at the Yule ball" I laughed and cringed at how over excited I'd been before the big dance and the date with a guy three years older who turned out to be a jerk as Scorpius span me round.

"I seem to remember your date wasn't so impressed you were spending your free time teaching me" I grinned "or you came to my rescue when I was upset after Artro got drunk" I said with a grimace in memory of his drunken crude behaviour on the dance I had been so excited for.

"Well Albus and Hugo had instigated your saving I was just helping" he laughed as I remembered them charging towards Artro with their wands brandished in his direction, Albus for once was the more sensible one or at least the one with the brains not to get caught dulling in the great hall. He politely proceeded to tell him to never speak to me again unless he wanted himself and James to get involved. Scorpius may have bravery but James had skill to rival anyone and Arto had enough sense to leave after calling me a derogatory name.

"Well soon as James told my parents they had basically the same reaction" I recalled my father's face as he threatened to kill him and my mother tried to calm down but was glad to hear I could defend myself even if I hadn't been intervened by my entourage and she referred to some of her unpleasant dating experiences in school which sounded strangely familiar. It was safe to say men are jerks. But this man with his arms around me, had never been a jerk per say. Childish, hyperactive and annoying yes, definitely, but he'd never done something to hurt me and as I felt him pull me in tighter and look in to his eyes which were growing more enchanting every second. I found myself getting closer to his lips as I forgot everyone around me before he span me around again and I felt the wet of a drink being spilled down me. Red wine on a cream dress for Merlin's sake! You've got to be kidding, fuck.

"I'm so sorry!" mumbled Fred's girlfriend Trudy as she stood with an empty wine class in my hand as the drink soaked through and I felt it all over my body. I couldn't help but scream as I was pulled away from Scorpius, everyone's eyes seemed to follow me as I ran away surrounded by guests offering to help me. I was so wound up by the whole humiliating experience when I finally got to my Grandma.

"Darling let me" she performed a household charm I had never managed to master she smiled "listen, if you get the dress sent to me I'll have it all sorted" she sighed and leaned in to my ear "now there's a young man behind you who I believe will look after you, let him" she smiled with a grin full of wisdom that she had apparently developed throughout the years along with her death stare. I smiled and hugged her I loved my Grandmother dearly and almost always had the best advice she was also the second person who had suggested this tonight. I looked back and saw Scorpius waiting behind me slightly awkwardly as if unsure whether or not to wait but seemed to be close enough to listen and I'm sure he'd be smug about what Grandma Weasley had said soon as we were away.

"I'll look after her Mrs Weasley" he smiled his warmest smile that caught me off guard and I found myself melting a little too as I stood up and put my arm around me to help keep my composure.

"Now to get your brother home!" she said and rolled her eyes "Arthur go and find him" she ordered my Grancher.

"Side along apparition to my flat?" I asked he nodded at me as we walked out of the boundaries of the wedding where we could apperate. As we entered my flat I found myself rather taken aback by the fact Scorpius was at my home, I rarely ever had boys back here let alone a school friend.

"So how do you manage to keep a flat here if you're mainly Merlin knows where?" he asked curiously.

"Well my Grandmother left me money after she passed and it's been enough to keep this place" I gestured to the small flat. "My job gives me expenses so I'm able to afford my flat there too, it's rather doable" I explained.

"And they say the Malfoy's are notorious with their money" he laughed as he looked around the small flat as I asked him to sit and wait for me to change.

"Yeah it looks like I'm living in a manor" I shouted through the door while picking out what I should wear. There's a guy in my flat I feel like it should be something maybe sexy? But that isn't me! Ah where is my Victoire when I need her? I laughed to myself. I pulled out an oversized muggle shirt of a band my mother loved and a pair of shorts and then let down my hair. I packed up my dress before entering the lounge area where Scorpius was sat and found my owl Roamie to which I attached the dress and a note saying thank you to my Grandmother and let him out through my third story flat. "So" is aid rather shyly as I sat by his side "are you working tomorrow?" I continued awkwardly.

"My internship is only Monday to Friday, how long will you be you off for?"

"I've got a week left" I paused "a week full of bribery to stay here" he laughed.

"My mum would kill me if I ever moved from the England"

"Lucky your brains keep you here"

"Ah yes the joys of being a Ravenclaw amongst Slytherin's they expect you to do well"

"Your dad's a healer though?"

"Yeah, even more pressure to do as well if not better than him in the long run" I nodded understandably both my parents were war heroes who had progressed in their prospective careers to top positions "my brains and love of qudditch are probably the only reason my granddad didn't disown me" he laughed rather sycophantically "well that and my grandmother"

"Well...I've heard great things about your grandmother" I smiled sympathetically as she'd actually saved my uncle Harry and by progression a majority of my family. His smile that reached only the left cheek was on his face again.

"Well there's always a white sheep in every generation of pure blood" I was intelligent enough to realise this probably wasn't just a phrase of words but in reference to his Grandmother's black heritage before he added "well maybe three in my hers" from what I knew Teddy's mother and uncle Harry's godfather had been disowned from the Black's where as his grandmother had escaped this fate as when she became a white sheep the Black line had ended.

"Families ey?" I sighed "there's no escaping the Weasley clang"

"Tell me about it, or the Potter's he threatened me once when he thought I fancied you"

"You fancied me?" I poked my tongue out back at him.

"I said when he _thought _I fancied you" Scorpius was a smug idiot as he returned the tongue my way followed by a yawn which I returned. We were both slightly worn out as we sat with one another in the pitch black sky in the early hours of the morning, it had been a long night and one thing was for certain I would not be wearing heels any time soon. I moaned in pain as I massaged my sore feet. As I looked back up at Scorpius he was passed out on the sofa I smiled as I grabbed him a blanket and some pillows. I watched his sleeping body his scruffy hair that still had the usual sleek quality and the eye lids hiding the green eyes beneath. He yawned highlighting the strong jaw line reminding me of the muscles underneath the blanket and I found myself biting my lip. I pulled myself away and to my bedroom where I lay down and in seconds I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start after hearing a noise from my flat, as I live alone I awoke startled it took me a second to recall the fact I had company last night and was not in fact some dark wizard of which my parents had warned me about. I headed to the lounge where I found the gorgeous view of Scorpius cooking over the stove wearing just his boxers. He didn't seem to notice me and it was the perfect opportunity to stare. His body was better than I could have imagined. His perfectly curved ass against his thick and gorgeous thighs and the black boxers contrasted perfectly with his pale body. And then his arms, his arms full muscles prominent even against his toned figure, oh! I was biting my lip crap I must stop this. I cleared my throat and took a few steps forward.

"Breakfast Rosie" he said "well it would be rude to spend the night with a girl and not make her breakfast" I couldn't help but laugh at his suggestive tone mixed with the thoughts that had plagued my mind moments ago.

"Thanks, I haven't had a fry up in a while" I said looking at the eggs and sizzling bacon "I doubt it will live up to my cooking though" I teased him for his suggestive comment. I couldn't help but think how thoughtful he was being as I stood by his side close enough to feel his body heat but not quite touching as if a tension between us both.

"Shit" he complained as the bacon burned slightly. I scoffed and added I told you so in a sing song voice as I sat in my living room. A few minutes later he joined me with our meals "bon apatite" he said with a smirk. I picked through the food with a Scorpius worthy sneer on my face.

"It's good!" as we started our breakfasts "I had a nice day yesterday" he raised his eye brows "even though it was a wedding"

"Now don't let Victoire and Teddy hear you say that"

"Oh I loved how beautiful she looked and I love that her and Teddy are finally married" he sneered at me "there were too many guests"

"Yeah it was fun"

"You can use the shower if you need" I said as I found myself looking at his chest I coughed and found eye contact with him once again "or you know whatever" I blushed rather profusely.

"Just dying to get me out of my boxers"

"Babe you got out of your own clothes, don't blame me" I said in the same smug tone of voice.

"Thanks for the blanket though, that couch isn't the comfiest" he sighed "just in case you have another guy sleeping on your sofa"

"Oh yes, it's a regular occurrence of mine"

"Well I bet most guys share your bed"

"Something like that" as I pulled a face at him, I hadn't had a date for month let alone a man in my bed, I was determined not to bring his love life in to it first I couldn't seem to interested.

"What's your plan for the day?"

"I've got to visit my family" I yawned loudly "excuse me, you?"

"Um same really and listen to Granny Cissy try to set me up with another one of her friends grand kids"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well I finish work tomorrow at four, could I interest you in a trip to the three broomsticks?" he paused "I would of suggested Madam Puddifoot's but I don't think that's quite your scene" he grinned at me as I partly I knew he's probably taken many a date to their later and the fact I'd always found it a cliché. I acted like I was considering it as I thought all of this through, of course I wanted too.

"Sounds good"

"Well I best be off, don't want mummy dearest searching for me, it was a pleasure Madame Rosaline" I grinned back at him as he dressed while I discreetly checked him out "tomorrow, five, the three broomsticks" he said as he closed my door. I felt like a girly idiot as I let out an almost squeal as soon as I was sure he was far enough away, a date. An actual date with Scorpius Malfoy! Something I'd never known I even wanted till yesterday and now I was excited. I was actually giggling to myself as I showered. It's strange that I'd never considered him like that.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so glad you got home okay" my mother said as I was pulled in to a back breaking hug she sighed loudly "well your idiot of a brother was eventually apparated home with your uncle Bill at six am, we'd been told you left hours before" she said with an all-knowing-slightly-judgemental smile "with the young man?"

"You don't argue with Grandma Weasley" I laughed she nodded in agreement. I knew she wanted to press the subject but didn't want to subdue me to the questions the rest of the family would ask, particularly the males and specifically my dad. My mum had always been the more understanding parent, dad worried about his only daughter and every time a guy got mentioned he'd either attempt to act cool and I'd hear him telling my mum about how he'd curse him or he would go in to interview mode and ask hundreds of questions. I'm fairly sure he looked up my only long time boyfriend in the ministry records as he was so convinced there must be something wrong with him and because all of a sudden he knew he'd failed his OWLS first time around hardly a crime, I hardly have ex dark wizards as dates! Whereas mum was more concerned I could look after myself. She knew I'm a fairly good judge of character so she never questioned me really, about anything; she just made sure I knew how important it was to have my own mind.

"She's here and your Potter cousins" she rolled her eyes "James and Harry are clearly trying to avoid Ginny's temper over how much they consumed last night, luckily everyone got home before anything stupid happened, and I really mean stupid. They were convinced they could fly to your house in Egypt"

"Rose!" exclaimed Lily as she ran over for a hug and seemed to be the only fresh face "Did you have a good night?"

"It was so lovely to see Victorie and Teddy married finally" I said truthfully "I can remember them kissing on my first ever ride on the Hogwarts express and her threatening a Huffelpuff who attempted to curse me"

"And she trained you up for me" I nodded in affirmation "sounds like my first ride"

"Yeah that Slytherin could of probably taken both of us" she took me through to the lounge where Hugo was holding his head while receiving a lecture from our grandmother she said in mock insult as she nudged me, Grancher Weasley smiled passively in our direction.

"How are you Granch?"

"Tired" he smiled at me "I can't count how many weddings I've attended these days, mind I'm glad I didn't drink as much as the other Weasley men" with a grin as my dad stumbled in to the lounge with Harry at his heel looking positively green.

"I'd hug you love but I'd probably throw up"

"Charming" my mind was elsewhere as the chatter passed me. It may have been my fatigue and the fact I'd heard these stories countless times before but I was also thinking of Scorpious and I wishing I could contact Victoire or at least get Lily alone for long enough not to be interrupted. Although I hoped the subject of Scorp didn't come up as I couldn't deal with the questions yet. Sometimes I remembered how much I missed this; I hadn't seen my family in too long.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sat in the three broom sticks wearing my travelling robes awaiting his arrival; I had arrived almost twenty minutes early. I hated waiting but I hated being late even more, but I don't want to appear eager but I couldn't change my habits. I sipped down my drink then saw him walk through the door with a smile.

"Hey Rosie" he said while ordering himself a butter beer and he strutted over to his seat "how did I know you'd be here early?"

"Oh Scorp, I was just _so_ desperate to see you!" as I poked my tongue out at him which he returned. There was something about our company that made us back to kids, from the silly faces to throwing bread at one another; it reinforced our old friendship.

"If only you had a pile of books with you I'd think it was just a Hogsmead trip with school"

"Oh you were a bigger geek than me"

"I was never a _geek_ I just had the brains"

"You didn't even have the brains, just a geek"

"Don't get jealous over my higher grades"

"All that once"

"Head girl, geek" with the smile over his face "did you Nan manage to clean your dress?"

"Yeah as good as new" letting the geek comment pass with just a glare.

"It really suited you"

"Stop" I found myself getting modest when it came to compliments "how was work, Mr Healer?"

"It was okay, I still want to become trainee next year which is making my family happy, they'd of killed me if I started a new career"

"They just want the best for you"

"Oh you sound just like my parents" I laughed as no matter how different our parents once believed themselves they weren't "it's tiring"

"Well thank you darling for making time with me" as I caught him yawning.

"But of course, I've got to make time for the girl leaving for Egypt"

"We've got time"

"Not enough" he was watching me intently.

"I'm glad I came home" I made myself to make eye contact "and that you were invited"

"Well I'm glad you had a drink poured down you" he laughed I rolled my eyes at him as his face was plastered by his irritatingly smug grin "well, it's defiantly been a few days of firsts" as he kept his eye contact as he held my hand in his. "So, how is Miss Rosie still single?"

"Somehow guys don't like a witch who lives in Egypt but travels fairly regularly"

"Where do you travel?"

"Home and wherever the job takes me"

"So you must be fairly cultured?" I laughed.

"Well 90% of my time is spent with goblins or family I can't say I am particularly cultured" I snorted

"Well you've kept your charm at least"

"My charm? I've never heard you refer to me as having 'charm' before" as I pursed my lips

"Well maybe your charm is rustic but you've got undeniable charm" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Your charm is being an ass" I said rather lamely in desperate need of a comeback "what about you Scorp? Are you single?"

"Is this your way of asking me on a second date?"

"Depends if you are?"

"I am"

"Oh and the quidditch groupies never tempted you?"

"I'm not in to groupies, the girl who I was dating at the point of my accident broke up with me because she couldn't deal with it" he laughed bitterly

"Wow, she sounds like a gem"

"Yeah" I looked down at our hands as we squeezed each other's intently.

"Another drink?" said the bar tender I jumped back from Scorpious subconsciously and placed my hands under the table as he ordered drinks and our glasses were refilled by wand. I was embarrassed by how much I blushed; we were only holding hands for Merlin's sake.

"You don't change really, do you?"

"What?"

"You're still shy in your own way, even with me" I was confused "The way you jumped back, the way you always blush, the way you were kind to everyone even when you didn't know how to act"

"I" I stuttered embarrassed by how well he knew me he looked rather timid "what about you?" I said finding my voice "always smug, with a side grin on your face, the way you can talk to everyone and know what to say, how you hold yourself and your passion"

"Passion for you darling do you mean?" blushing yet again I took a sip of butter beer.

"I mean for qudditch and then healing, it's like you've always been and it's nice to see"

"The amount of times you've told me to grow up I can't believe your saying that"

"It's different, you have grown up" he coked his eyebrow "don't make me up out to be stupid" I scoffed "well you're the same but your more mature then when we were friends" he looked to happy with this "but your still a guy, you're not exactly mature"

"There's the Rosaline I know and love"

"You simply gave me that nickname to piss me off didn't you? It's not like it's shorter than Rose"

"And Scorp was just oh so inventing?"

"Well Albus came up with that so let's go with no"

We paused smiling at each other over the glasses as. I was no good at this flirting malarkey but I placed my hand on the table deliberately, obvious yes but he reached out and held it again. I think Vic would be proud.

I caught him staring at my lips, this position wasn't convenient to kiss but knowing Scorpious as well as I did I felt like that was on his mind. I don't know how I knew that, we'd never done _this_ before but his eyes were flicking from my mouth to eyes. My hand was starting to get embarrassingly clammy but I didn't want to pull away first as we sat laughing at old times.

"I best get you home, don't want to you apperating alone I don't think your Grandma would forgive you" I smiled as he stood up and I linked my arm in his. When we were stood outside he stood in front of me and pushed my hair behind my ear "now Rosie, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes"

"Well, would you like to meet again?"

"Sure, where? When?"

"How about the leaky caldron, at seven?"

"It's a date" he smiled at me as he ran his hand through my hair and his hand fell to my hip.

"Night Rosaline"

"Night Scorpius"

I opened my door and heard him apperate away as I was so happy with how the date had gone. And I was seeing him _again _tomorrow! Yes we hadn't kissed but I'm going to take that as a mark of respect, Scorp had always been some sort of a gentleman to me the more I thought about it. Tomorrow would be different and I'd finally find out how those soft lips feel and taste.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose! Pay attention your not here for Harry's birthday and you need to get something"

"Sorry mum, I'm just tired" she sighed at me

"Well if you could hurry up and give me an honest answer of what you did last night I _may _be more understanding" she said as we walked through the Weasley joke store surrounded by hyperactive kids, yet uncle Harry would still appreciate something from here.

"I was on a date" I was glad to be a distance away from dad finally so I could say

"With?" she said trying to conceal a grin.

"Scorpius"

"I always knew you too had a thing"

"Really!?" I blushed

"Yep, Ginny and I noticed it on the summer before your sixth year"

"How?"

"Just the way you looked at him and him at you. In the words of Ginny 'it was how your father and I would get caught looking at each other through our school career' honey"

"Why didn't you say?"

"I've told you a million times how when I finally realised and acted on it your dad chose to date someone else" she pursued her lips "I think I preferred you both being kinda oblivious and happy" then she smiled "turns out I was right"

"But it doesn't mean anything is going to happen!"

"What makes you say that?"

"A long distance relationship sounds great"

"Don't put it down before you try, I mean the first year your dad and I dated I was in Hogwarts while he was becoming an auror. We made the distance work" she always had a certain smile when she spoke about dad; it always made me believe in love "when I got back for my first holiday he cooked for me and everything" she pulled me in to hug seeming strangely emotional "the year before that we'd been in one another's pockets, we nearly killed each other in the process" she stepped back as we watched my dad playing with some muggle cards "and even then we didn't say how we felt! Nothings perfect Rosie""

"Mum I don't even know how I feel!"

"Did you enjoy the date?" I nodded "did you find yourself lost for words?" I nodded "and did you find him attractive in a way we've never noticed?" I nodded again "well I think it sounds like you like him, just use this week to make up your mind but don't forget about us"

"Yes mum"

"Oh and we'll kept it between us for now, I don't think your dad's ready to meet another boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" said dad as we span around and mum gave me an understanding look and laughed "you're not back with that...Rowan idiot?" I shook my head "you can tell me if you are" he looked at me "you know I wanted to like him he was just..."

"An idiot" I finished "were not back together, mums just trying to set me up" he shifted awkwardly as he had always had a particular hate for Rowan "dad it's fine, come on what are we getting Harry?" trying to lose the attention of my awkward and over protective father who I could see in the corner of my eye was getting a look from my mother to drop it.

"Well uh we've got some fireworks for the party" I nodded "a few muggle tricks and these new wands, we loved them when we were growing up mum threatened to kill us so many times when she picked one up by mistake" I laughed at the mental image "now Rosie you wanna chose something?" I nodded as I looked around the ever growing shop "how's work?"

"Still as hard as predicted, its helpful being Bill's niece he's very much respected"

"Well I'm sure some Goblins are nice..." I knew enough that he didn't have to continue.

"Something like that" I laughed "given any more thought on retiring?"

"Honey we are not that old" chimed in mum.

"Yes but being an auror is dangerous!"

"Rosie it won't be forever and I'm only a trainer most the time"

"It's meant to be the father worrying about the daughter rose" my mum nudged me "come on, you know what we went through"

"Exactly" I sighed looking at berties every flavour beans and added it to Harry's presents "you'd kill me if I became one"

"yeah but we don't want you experiencing what we_ had_ to" said Dad putting his arm around me "now stop moaning our little gold hunter" I lent my head on his chest, still my Daddy's little girl.

"You know that's not even what I do" I said defiantly

"Yeah but it sounds better, Goldie" he kisses my forehead as he smiled proudly at me "come on love, what shall we get?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Madame Rosaline, I'm so sorry I'm late" said Scorpious as he walked through the door I had already been there an hour earlier I was fairly pissed, he sat down quickly and handed me my drink "I've had hell of a day, completely run off my feet" stretching out awkwardly in the booth with as much space as we now had two wizards sat opposite us trying not to kick them under the table.

"What happened?" I said reluctantly I swear I don't let people treat me like this usually, but we only had a week and he was clearly distressed as I looked at his ruffled hair and bright red cheeks.

"The head of my floor was doing a muggle treatment on someone who had a minor injury. Well it bled out so badly she fainted and hit her head which also proceeded to bleed" he put his fingers on either side of his nose and held it as if he had a migraine "by the time the head healer got to us we'd finished healing her but I was pulled in to head office for discussion over why we chose to use a muggle treatment" he downed the rest of his mead with a grunt "they seemed to forget how it was a mutual decision, we would never do something without permission! My job means to much to me" his glass was slammed down "luckily my dad found the paperwork which showed I was innocent" he still didn't look himself "It should be fine but an investigation in to our practice will start tomorrow, I won't be in too much trouble as initially thought"

"How come you were using them?" I asked as the bar man came over and re filled our drinks and nodded thanks.

"Well we wanted to try stitches as we are interested in improving many of muggle treatments"

"Why you?"

"Not many people support using muggle treatments and I was there observing rather than operating" he sighed "the treatment its self was fine but obviously the consequences were bad so Merlin knows how this will go"

"Come on Scorp, there's so many reasons why you can't get in trouble"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! You didn't operate; you were helping like you would with a magical healing and she's fine" his hand twitched under my own "stop. It's something that may benefit both communities, you didn't do anything wrong" I massaged his hand in a caress as I felt him shake. He looked at me and mouthed sorry I smiled and kept his hand in mine until he appeared to calm down.

"How was...how was your day?"

"It was uneventful, a bit of shopping with mum and dad"

"Rose I know your trying to let me talk but I'm so wound up I just need to listen" I nodded

"Well it's uncle Harry's birthday and I won't be here for it so they took me shopping early" I paused "we bought some lame joke shop gifts and mum has been winding me up about dating you" I laughed "she knows me too well that I can't lie but she was fine with it she told me to turn up on time this time so I didn't have to wait but I couldn't be bothered to go home I didn't see the point so I came here and waited an hour which turns out you should listen to mother" I smiled as I felt his clammy hands twitch under mine.

"You waited an hour?" he looked so guilty.

"Yeah, but you know what I remember how you'd always ask me for help with muggle studies I mean you knew my mum's muggle born and I'd learned about muggle things without even realising! I couldn't believe you honestly didn't know what electricity was till I explained, I loved playing with the light switches at my Nan's house flicking it on and off while testing them as a toddler I think I drove them crazy" he was smiling again, still pink and hair ruffled "I honestly think _I_ should of got that OWL in muggle studies, I basically passed it for you an O wasn't it? I'm fairly sure you informed me what _I _told you about the many use of the computer during the 2000's that was the big question, right?" I nudged him as I found him smiling at me and "I think I helped you out more than once even if you don't care to admit"

"In muggle studies you helped me" I laughed as his face now had a half a smug smile as usual while we consumed our fourth mead, I couldn't drink and I found myself giggling too much as I lost my composure I swore it would be my last. We were a lot closer than other nights as our legs touched each and our hands still holding each other even as they became more sweaty as we did our legs grazing each other occasionally as I enjoyed being so close.

"You never even paid attention!"

"Ah, Rosie, I was stunned by your beauty"

"Someone's drunk"

"Were not all light weights"

"Come on you've had too much"

"Maybe a little but miss sensible had the sense to get me on water before it was too late"

"Always miss sensible"

"You said it Rosie" I giggled as he smiled at me his eyes full of lust, his hand was on my leg rubbing slightly as he made me look up at him as I felt myself blush he cupped my chin and I looked down "come on beautiful, we'll get you home" I nodded reluctantly as it had felt an almost perfect moment for a kiss as we sat so close to one another and he held my chin, he was starting to pass respect and head to not interested but he'd just called me beautiful. As I stood he'd taken my hand as we walked to a safe to travel home.

For the third time this week we stood with one another outside my flat's door, I was looking up at Scopious who was still looking ruffled but attractive. We stepped in closely as his hand touched my waist and pulled me in the other on my chin again. We were close I could feel the heat from one another his breath on my face his soft hand on my cheek and his firm grip on my waist. I smiled up at him as he leant forward in to our first kiss. I pushed myself to tip toes and leant in and finally felt his smooth lips on mine and my pulse raced. His lips were gentle and fitted mine perfectly, they were wet but not overly so as our mouths parted and found his tongue in mine as we continued to kiss. His hands on my back rubbing up slowly, mine around his neck to help me stay on my tip toes. I finally pulled back and we fell in to repeated pecks in between which I found a perfect view of his handsome face. His lips were perfect, his mouth was perfect, honestly there may as well of been fireworks and some cheesy music playing it was _that_ perfect however cliché it may sound. Finally I felt him pull back and regretfully I stood back down to my actual height.

"Rose" his voice was a mixture of a moan and whisper "I, I, better go" he gasped as if still catching his breath and I caught his eyes flick to my lips which I bit "Rosie I've had a lovely night" he lent in and kissed me again only a peck "night Rosie"

"Night Scorp"


	7. Chapter 7

"Rose!" said Ginny as she opened the door she pulled me in for a hug "I've barely had the chance to see you yet lovely, you looked gorgeous Saturday" I laughed awkwardly at the compliment.

"Thanks Gin, you looked lovely too" we started our 'girl's day' with a family this big you had to make time for one another in separate instalments hence the four of us today

"Hey Rose!"

"How's work?"

"Its fine, I can't wait to get a real job _finally_" she sighed and rolled her eyes grabbing a slice of pizza. Lily had been terribly ill and it led to her starting her newts a year late. It had been such a hard time for her but she'd pulled through and had just received the all clear she was stronger than ever. She was planning to take the journalist career path, and she currently has a position in at the daily prophet as a tea girl mainly but she hated the lack of creativity.

"I can't believe _my_ baby cousin was writing in the United Kingdom's most popular news paper"

"I wrote that whole bloody article and I was given half credit!" she scoffed

"Even prouder of you now" I tried to smile at her

"Just got to get her back to school now!" beamed Ginny

"I'm sure you'll come out on top, I've spent more than enough time with you to know. I mean you would always ask me to tutor but you'd know all the answers"

"Yes that definitely got irritating when she'd take the book from you to make sure the answer was word for word perfect" Ginny looked at mum

"It was another world" she couldn't help but laugh as she scolded Ginny

There was a tapping on the window that diverted our attention Lily got up to let the owl in, it flew past her and dropped a piece of parchment on my lap. I flipped over the parchment and it read;

_Madame Rosaline, _

_ I hope to interest you in a date at Florean Fortescue's tomorrow? I finish work at five so could we meet at six? And by six I mean six. If I don't hear from you I'll take it as a yes, see you soon Scorpius._

"Rose? Rose!?"

"What?"

"Oh its fine just don't reply"

"Sorry, I was reading"

"Who's it from honey?"

"Oh, just Scorpius"

"Did you have to ask Mione? Look at that smile" I felt myself blush

"When are you seeing him next?"

"Tomorrow"

"Come on lets fly" said Ginny before mum could say anymore. We headed in to the Potter's extravagant back garden and headed to their broom shed she pulled out three of her newest brooms "one of the perks of the job, I never thought I'd be flying these as a child" as she handed me a meteor 3000 "my favourite" she commented as we walked on to the garden they vibrated at the exact high we needed, mum chose to stay on the ground with a book, perks of her job.

It's the first time I'd flown in months it wasn't quite the same flying in Egypt you literally sweat the second you take off the ground. It may be summer but it was cold compared to what I was used to, the air ran through my hair and it felt like home as I smelt the newly mown grass. Diving through the air as every single issue was left back on the floor, the wind made my eyes water as the night came.

"Come on _kids_" shouted mum "it's too dark now and you better get in before the rest of the family get back and join in" when she could see we thought this was a good idea "because you have been flying all day, you won't keep up" by the grin on her face we could see she knew what she was doing, none of us wanted to lose a match. I reluctantly flew to the ground and heading to the shed.

"Rose, I've barely seen you this week" stropped Albus as I walked in to the kitchen

"I don't like travelling just for a weekend its tiring; you need to come visit me once in a while!"

"I don't like Egypt! I burn so easily"

"Only because you can't do the charm right, I've got fairer skin than you and I don't burn!"

"That's because you never go outside, loner"

"I just miss you so much see Al" as I hugged him

"Who wouldn't Rosie" he sighed puffing out his chest "mum, when's food?"

"Listen lovely you're going to have to wait for everyone" she sighed "Rose is your age and I've got to cook you food every day where as she lives alone! When am I getting your ass out of here?"

"Yes but you'd nag me to come back like Rose" she went to interrupt him "yes I know you and dad would help me, but please mum give me a break" she nodded. "And I've got a date tomorrow anyway" he said smugly as James walked through the door with Bethan.

"Where have you been?"

"Birthday shopping for Bethan, muggle shopping is just thrilling"

"Don't be rude" she scoffed leaning her head on his chest

"He's the same wherever you shop" I pointed out "when he insisted on taking me shopping before I left for Egypt he was bored five minutes in and just left me some galleons" Bethan laughed.

"I tried to be nice" I laughed

"What do you do Bethan?"

"I'm in Cardiff University studying to become a primary teacher"

"Oh yeah, that sounds interesting. How long have you got left?"

"Another two years now" she grimaced "it's handy having a boyfriend who can apperate" we laughed rather sycophantically as we walked in to the living room "it was harder to deal with before I knew he was magic, I mean the boy couldn't use a phone"

"He never really understood muggle technology but he did ask me to teach him to use the phone to ring you, and then I knew he liked you" she was smiling as we continued talking, she was clearly so loved up and I found it refreshing. I then heard Harry and Dad come in from work you'd swear they were drunk from how loud they were stumbling in and groaning.

"It's not as fun training aurors as you'd think" I heard dad say with a yawn

"We both got cursed by trainees today" said Harry, time-to -retire! I said in a sing song voice

"Ah Rose light of your father's life, you'll be in Egypt while we have to entertain him"

"Well you should retire too"

"Oh hiya Beth, now do you think we need to retire?"

"Well due to bonding time with Rose, I'm going with yes" I sat there smugly as we heard about each other's day as Hugo joined us. I fell back in to our usual routine so easily listening to the same arguments and everyone fussing over me as we enjoyed a homemade meal, I really missed this.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked in to Florean's I was ten munities early and he was there already! He even had a rose in his hands as he smiled at me his blonde wavy blonde hair perfect around his face and his cheeks were no longer red. I could feel myself beaming as I walked towards him he held up the rose and nodded I was embarrassed by how much I could feel myself blush as I fidgeted with my hair and giggled.

"A rose for my Rose" his face was lit up with his usual half smug smile as I took it from his hand

"You didn't have to"

"I know, but I wanted to get something and you were the only one who could calm me down after...everything in work"

"How did it go?"

"It's okay" he paused "well I'm not in trouble and neither anyone else it was a mutual decision that we did it and it just didn't work out" he sighed "I just think it's a shame not to be helping develop muggle treatments for all our sakes"

"How do you mean?"

"Well we can't bring muggle's to St Mungo's and they don't have much chance of survival rates in comparison, we can't really use magic on them either but if reworked on stuff and created them then muggle's could use them without knowing...but obviously...it's not worked out"

"That's a shame, you seem so passionate about it" he nodded

"Well that's the thing I'm going to keep reading papers on the subject and developing theories I'd love to write my own paper one day. Maybe that way I'd get brought in to developing them"

"Yeah Mr. International quidditch player slash healer slash inventor slash author"

"Well I think you only like me for my brains" he said placing his hand on his chin as if he had a beard trying to look full of wisdom

"Of course, that's it"

"Well where were you when I was playing?"

"I was in Egypt funnily enough" as I laced the rose through my fingers delicately

"You know what I mean"

"I hate to point it out to you; I think quidditch at that level involves at least some brains"

"Yeah, the only reason you play?"

"I play because it's an escape, I happen to be good at it"

"I play for the groupies" I rolled my eyes at him "no, I get it. It's fun to leave everything behind as you fly around, the wind in your hair" he ruffled his hair while looking off in to the distance

"Trying to be windswept and interesting?" I teased

"Oh darling, I'm more than interesting" he winked at me "it's about time we got a sundae don't you think?" he left me and headed to the counter as I played with rose in my hands feeling the petals and finding myself smiling again. I felt lame it's not the first time a guy had bought me a rose as a namesake gift but I was smiling to myself like an idiot and that was a first. Then I looked up and saw Scorpius standing up leaning on the counter as my eyes drifted to his bum. Oh his bum, I was enchanted as he stood there and I couldn't pull my eyes off him and his perfect curved ass.

He looked back and directed my eyes back up to his quickly as he held one large Sunday glass full of many colours of ice cream, sprinkles, marshmallows and sauces. His face was full of the biggest grin as he was clearly looking forward to impressing me with the overly large glass that made me feel sickly just to look at it.

"See my dad let me make my own as a kid and this is one of my own creations and I think you'll enjoy" he said kissing his fingers and handing me a spoon. I put the spoon through the mountain of whipped cream getting a bit of everything; it was sickly but great and literally melted in my mouth. I noticed how intently Scorpius was watching me waiting for my opinion; again of course it couldn't let him know how much I enjoyed the sweet exploding sensation in my mouth.

"It's really good Mr. Inventor"

"Not just saying it?"

"It's really good; well I think we've found why you were bouncing around the first Hogwarts express we shared"

"Shared? You left in two minutes flat"

"I felt sick as hell and I'd spent the whole journey telling Al how it would be fine whatever house he was in and nobody thought to do the same for me! Every Weasley since Merlin knows when has been in Gryffindor and my mum too! The problem was I had my mum's brains that could have easily placed in Ravenclaw, not that I cared, but it would have been nice for someone to notice me"

"I, I noticed you"

"Yeah" I said sceptically

"Seriously Rose, your hair was wavy up in a pony tail and it was a lighter red then. I saw you change in to your robes towards the end of the journey and that's when I joined your carriage; I wondered why it was just you two" he smiled as he caught me watching intently "I mean everyone knew your family was large but it was just the two of you, it took Al two seconds to explain everything with James while you sat nodding with a book on your lap. If I'm not mistaken it was Hogwarts a history? I doubt you even noticed me" I nodded blushing in reference to the book I did however remember him, how could he seriously remember all of that? I always thought he was there for Al I mean Scorpius and I took our time to become even kind of friends and he knew all that I tried to cheer up Al, and show of to you maybe, by doing spells and it took you mere minuets leave us laughing in the carriage alone"

"Well I couldn't read with you throwing charms back and forth, something was going to go wrong"

"Surely Gryffindor's are meant to be brave?"

"Sush! I remember you too your hair was so much sorter then and you were red which I since learnt only happens when you're nervous or panicking, but you were cute, irritating but cute"

"Well, you proved me wrong" I smiled as I kept eating the ice cream and every time I looked up I'd find him watching me, sometimes he'd divert his eyes when I looked and sometimes he'd hold my eye contact.

"Scorp this may be good but it's just too sickly, I'm done" I said after my tenth or so spoon full

"I bring you on a date and purchase something very close to my heart and you turn it down after a few scoops! I am disgusted!" he said with mock look of annoyance on his face

"Well if I've offended you that much I better go" I said with a sigh going to stand

"Fine, can never let me win easily" he grabbed my arm as he spoke, I loved his touch

"Darling you just never win"

"Don't get smug Rosie, I'm not done"

"I had a lot anyway I just can't eat as much as you" I rolled my eyes as he picked through the sundae

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I am, are you?"

"Darling you'd think you were asking me on a date!"

"I am if you're free?"

"I can make time for a date"

"I'd curse you if I didn't actually kinda want to see you"

"Come on, its dark we best get you home. Some of us have work in the morning"

"And some of us have plans" I laughed picking up my rose and heading to a safe place to apperate. Again we were stood outside my flat's door looking up at Scorpius with the rose in my hand his hands were on my waist my right hand on his neck rubbing lightly as he started to lean in I kissed him back and he pulled me in closer a moan escaped my lips as we continued. It then turned in to pecking kisses as we pulled apart and could see his oh so perfect eyes close to mine as he held me in his arms I kissed him reverently feeling our tongues explore one another, I craved to invite him in but was still too shy for that. His hand was now on my bum as my hands ran through his hair we had never been quite this close before as our mouths intertwined and tongues played with one another. I pulled back tugging his lip between my teeth gently and for the first time I heard him moan out too which made me smile as I kissed him again.

"Rosie, I best leave" he said resentfully "I want to be sure of what you are doing"

"Since when has Scorpius been _this _respectful?" I pecked his soft lips

"Since I started falling for my friend" he kissed me again passionately "you better get that rose in some water" he said with a grin "night beautiful"

"Night Scorpious" I smiled as I kissed him one last time. I couldn't believe he knew he was going to ask him! I'm glad I didn't actually say it and get turned down I could easily lie and say I wasn't thinking that when I see him tomorrow. I placed the rose in to a vase and smiled at the gift from Scorpius and headed to bed debating how much I would tell Everly about Scorp and me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Coming!" she was ten minutes late but that was still early for her so I had taken to cleaning the flat while waiting. "Everly!" I said as she jumped on me for a hug.

"Rosie!" she smiled "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Tired" she yawned on queue "training is taking it out of me"

"Going well?"

"Yeah, however much I complain" she said stretching out her arms she was clearly aching work.

"I need to see you play soon, my best friend the famous quidditch player!"

"I'm only a sub"

"I've read the articles, you're famous"

"There are articles because your Aunty writes them and she was a Holyhead player"

"She writes them because she see's your potential I'm hardly bribing her idiot"

"Mhmm! How's work for you?"

"Evs, you get bored every time I talk about it. I'm still enjoying it just get lonely sometimes"

"Fine, even that bored me" she sniggered "what about the hot guys there?"

"For the hundredth time I work with goblins, come on what about you?"

"I've been having fun. I dated a quidditch player and he took me to the world cup stadium in America, you know the famous one?" I nodded "we got to fly around it, seriously was like a dream"

"So what happened between you two?"

"We still go on dates but he but he travels a lot"

"Who is it?"

"Luke Lynch" for the first time she went red

"Luke Lynch? The Irish seeker!? You're kidding? Stop making out it's no big deal that's crazy"

"Well...thanks"

"No seriously, he's an amazing player _and_ he's good looking"

"I know, honestly I got a ridiculously more press about our 'relationship' than my playing ever has"

"Well I guess that will be the cost of your growing fame, right? You've always wanted to take a stand on getting the England team to take women; he could help you get the ground to do that"

"Yes but I want to be famous for skill rather than anything else. What's the point in everyone knowing who you are for your boyfriend? I already have enough newspapers write how I am 'the prettiest' player in the sport today, it's ridiculous!" I completely understood her predicament. By the time quidditch had had been worn we were brought back to the wedding.

"It was amazing, apart from Aria and her stupid uncensored tongue, you know she told a bridesmaid she looked like a trout and her boyfriend was too good for her, I almost slapped her!" my face dropped at Aria's behaviour, she'd always been loud but that was ridiculous "yeah then the next day when I went to try and sort things out she still had Rupert Coin in her bed!"

"_YOU'RE_ RUPERT" she nodded "she, she wouldn't!"

"She did, she didn't even try and hide it she had such an insufferable look on her face!"

"She, she wouldn't!" She nodded "I know you've been broken up for what two years? I just can't believe it...I...it's just..." it was astonishing Aria would ever dare to do that.

"Come on you, who are you dating now?" I shrugged "your blushing now tell me"

"Well Scorpius and I have been on a few dates"

"I knew it! I always said you secretly liked one another"

"For the millionth time we didn't! This is new"

"Whatever"

"Well yeah Grandma Weasley sent him home with me to make sure I was safe and we stayed up all night, then we've had three dates since and well..."

"Have you kissed?"

"Yes...it was..."

"Look at that smile! It was perfect" I snorted and nodded

"Well then neither of us have much luck in relationships do we?" I shook my head and laughed rather uncontrollably over such a stupid little comment "something's never change. Oh Rosie, I've got to go. We can't leave it so long next time" after checking her watch she pulled me in for another hug back breaking you could call it

"I swear we won't, come on we'll always be best friends"

"And good luck, she winked"

"And the same to you" I giggled as I waved good bye.


	10. Chapter 10

I actually had no idea when or where I was meeting Scorpius we had made vague plans the night before but I hadn't received an owl, I considered sending him one but I was reluctant. He'd be in work and he had enough trouble to last him a lifetime without me contributing. So I waited, it was weird feeling like I'd been stood up before plans had even been made and honestly it was making me moody. I was lying on the sofa flicking through channels, eventually I heard knock on the door.

"Rosie, I'm sorry I've been so busy I didn't get chance to owl you" he sighed "if you want me to leave...I'll go" he said looking oh so innocent.

"What's in the bag?" I looked down trying to play it cool as I knew I'd let him in eventually

"Well I was thinking" as he held it up "we could cook for ourselves tonight" I raised my eyebrows "or I could" he shifted awkwardly on the balls of his feet

"So you'll make me a better meal than that breakfast?"

"Maybe, I'll try" he looked strangely sheepish as I got lost in his lovely eyes

"So you're going to make me a less than adequate meal after making me wait? Unacceptable" I sighed with my hands on my hips

"Please Rosie, I'll impress you"

"You best had" I said trying to be serious but I couldn't help but grin as I let him in and sat on the sofa. Okay I may have been the one who had a lazy day but he was the one who hadn't made plans properly today.

"I'm making a soup, a family recipe you'll never have tasted anything like this before"

"Like the Sundae last night?" I laughed

"Even better and if you don't enjoy it Granny Cissy will be over to make it correctly to prove a point"

"She knows your here?"

"She knew I was planning to make it she said I'll be disowned if I screw it up" I couldn't help but chuckle as he used his wand to peel and chop carrots

"Had a long day?"

"Some idiot got on to the Knight bus with a dangerous and contagious infection" he shook his head

"Is everyone okay?"

"Basically, almost everyone was leaving as I left but the first person infected was being laid up for the night and an old man" he sighed

"Did he know he was infected?"

"No but he knew he was ill, and everyone knows how often people are sick on the Knight bus so maybe he wasn't an idiot but he definitely miss judged the situation"

"Sorry we can't all be perfect as you darling" I scoffed he shook his head choosing to ignore me.

"Nearly there" he said ten minutes later as a steam came out of the top of the pot making an almost enchanting whistle and a floral sent wafted in to my nostrils. He poured it out in to separate bowls and levitated them over to me "um well enjoy"

"Thanks" as I took a spoonful and blew it before tasting it and I loved it I couldn't have sworn it was some form of a love potion with the explosion on my taste buds that melted in my mouth "wow, seriously!" I said taking another few spoons full of the mouth watering meal.

"Do you promise? I was scared I'd screw it up" he said as he joined me and conjured a few candles so I nodded not to have to speak as I ate "it's not as good as my Granny's though"

"Really?" he nodded; okay I think this food has almost made up for everything although it's not quite time to tell him that. "I've brought some homemade ice cream for later" he was thoughtful I guess "I see you like my rose" he said nodding to the vase in the middle of my living room.

"It's beautiful, couldn't let it go to waste"

"Is that the only reason? Not that it's a gift from me?"

"Maybe both, but mainly because it's beautiful"

"Almost as beautiful as you"

"Don't ruin it" I giggle

"Never could take a compliment"

"Well I'm grateful isn't that enough? I'll take it back to Egypt with me I promise"

"I can't believe how soon your leaving" I shook my head in disbelief too as we were entering my last two days, one of which was going to be a family day so the rest of tonight and tomorrow was all we had left, I wished I'd stayed for longer.

"I, I'm really going to miss you"

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No, do you?"

"No, would you mind if I stayed over tonight just to make the most of it? I just know you'll be travelling Sunday I don't want to get in the way"

"Of course you can stay!"

"No funny business I swear" he held his hands up I couldn't help but laugh I was excited he was staying tonight as he said we had barely any time left and I wasn't sure how he felt.

"So this ice cream is it like your Sundae?"

"No, mum made it" he laughed "I think it's time for you to get used to this Malfoy cooking"

"Well I haven't been disappointed yet; maybe it's in your blood to become an inventor"

"Now I like that" as he served us and we shared the strawberry ice cream almost as good as the soup

"Very generous aren't you?" as he gave me the bigger portion

"Don't act so surprised"

"Yeah you've always been this way" I nodded at the plates "well I'd never think for a second you'd cook for a date or wash the dishes after"

"Who said I was washing?"

"You didn't owl me" I sniggered "and you're a gentleman aren't you?"

"Doesn't mean I'm your house elf"

"It means you have to make up for it"

"Oh I will, I've got 24hrs for that"

"You said no funny business" I pointed out to him with a wink

"Well your wit has never gone has it?"

"Of course not darling" I found it amusing as he looked away and got slightly flushed

"You've gotten even more beautiful" despite myself I was blushing I don't know why things like this effected me but it did

"Well, honestly? All I could think when I first saw you was how handsome you were" at this point you could fry an egg on my face I hated being open like this but I couldn't act like it wasn't true, I needed to grow up. He leant forward cupping my chin again, I really love his hands.

"I was so happy to see you and the fact you were more beautiful than I remembered was, well, a bonus. Seriously you were one of the reasons I went to the wedding and to get on as well, if not better than we used to, was more than I expected and to spend the last week together has just been more than I could ask for I wish it was longer but...it's been amazing"

"I didn't expect you to be there if I'm frank" as my hand traced his arm, his muscles "but soon as I saw you I was glad you were there and the second you asked me to go out again I was so happy the first time I'd been _really_ excited about a guy in...Well years" I leant in and kissed him, just a peck "I've had the best time with you, better than anything I imagined"

I kissed him again and our tongues intertwined gently feeling each other lips the feeling encouraged me to continue feeling his body pushed against mine while his arms caressed my back and my hands griped his muscles. Cries escaping my lips as his hand touched my bum softly we became more passionate I heard a giggle from my lips followed him making the same sound. I pulled myself to sit on his lap legs around his facing him and continued kissing; I bit his lip and pulled back. Our kisses continued intensely, our bodies were closer than they'd ever been. I found myself grinding against him with his hands on my hips. I didn't want to make it obvious how _much _I wanted him; I wouldn't be the one to take it further. He continued to kiss me his hands caressing my body moaning loudly encouraged him while my hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Rose" after the kisses turned in to pecks and I kissed his neck instead "I don't want to push you babe" I bit his neck and I heard him grumble "I know this isn't you however much I want you" I keep kissing his neck tracing my hands over his stomach "Rose, don't cheat!"

"I'm not! You'll never believe me babe" I say as I kiss him genuinely our hot bodies rub softly against one another , he started to kiss my neck and I gasp in pleasure before whispering "I want you" in his ear then nibbled his lobe. For the first time I could feel that his penis was hard and I continued to grind against him. He went to say something again and I kissed him quickly and whispered "don't, _I want you_" he became more passionate with an uncharacteristic grunt. He pushed me down on the sofa and was on top of me hand slipping under my bra, caressing my breasts, plucking my nipples gently. I moaned out I could see the grin on the left side of his face as I felt the heat of his body and his hands felt even softer than on any other place on my body.

He stopped and pulled back before I had chance to question or get too lost in his eyes he picked me up in his big strong arms. It was amazing how much this impressed me as he held me with ease and gently placed me on the bed. Oh wow, he was so cute! My pulse was definitely racing now he was on top of me after one swift movement we found one another's lips again and I rubbed penis through his clothes.

"I want you babe" I whispered as he bit my lip and rubbed against me and we took clothes off one another in a flurry of movement quickly finding ourselves naked for the first time. His arms! His arms were so hot I rubbed my hands over them as I wrapped my legs around his back pulling him closer as we went further up the bed kissing softly I felt him push two fingers in to me gently. He seemed scared to hurt me as he slid them tenderly in I begged for more and reached for his large throbbing cock and started to jerk. Slowly we both sped up mixtures of our sounds occupying the room as the pleasure become more intense.

He moved to in-between my legs and used two of his fingers while his tongue continually lashed my clit he differed in movements as I felt his tongue everywhere. I gasped out loudly as he continued passionately. His tongue felt even better which I didn't think was possible. I tugged at his hair pulling him in closer and ride his perfect face he continued to lick and I moaned louder, wow!

I got close to climaxing he pulled back I complained reluctantly but he started to kiss up my body biting and kissing me stopping to play with my breasts before his kisses layered on my neck followed by my lips. He looked in to my eyes as he pushed my hair back and traced my fingers with his lips before fervently kissing me again as he lined up his penis with my wet pussy I moaned in anticipation as he rubbed it against me.

He slowly pushed it in but maintained fanatic kisses while looking at me as he filled me up with his large dick I gasped getting used to his size and found myself digging my nails in to his upper arms. He smiled at me rubbing his hand against my cheek slowly moving while kissing me. He seemed to be making sure I was okay without words. I was okay, I was more than okay, I was surprised and I was happy. Our bodies found our sync, the pace grew and my body moved with his. My breasts were rubbing against his warm sculptured chest arms around his neck as we held one another. I heard him grunt in my ear before I kissed his neck greedily and traced my fingers over his toned body our breathing quickening. He sped up and got harder as I moved in to his pace and dug my nails in to his back, his face next to mine breathing heavily in my ear, he took his time to gently bite my neck followed by a deep kiss and I begged out for more as he fondled my breast gently. The speed of our intertwined bodies, our hands roamed each other's bodies, our breathing got shallower and I bit roughly in to his neck as I pulled him in wrapping my legs around his back pulling him in to kisses. Our tongues played with one another as we got closer.

Everything about this was right his perfect cologne was all I could smell despite the sweat dripping from his body even his longish hair hadn't even got in the way. I looked at his perfect face, only he could look this good in mid intercourse in a compromising position, he was so agile despite us staying in missionary every movement he made was perfect. He had stamina as he took me breathing may be shallow but he had no sign of stopping. Every kiss made me wants to pull him in forever and never let him go as I fell for his body even more than I already had.

Full of so much pleasure I felt myself growing closer to climax as I pulled him in tightly with my legs and arms pulling him closely then I felt my pussy tighten and I let out a squeal. I played with his hair through my hands while holding my other hand squeezing me tightly as he kissed me consistent pecks where I saw his beautiful eyes. I felt him cuming and at the same time so did I loudly moaning as we both climaxed together and fell in to kisses as I felt his full weight on top of me. I kept my legs around him as he pulled me in closely and my arms wrapped around his back.

"Wow" I said in a barely audible whisper and he laughed and kissed me rather than speak as we lay to the side looking at one another so close and pulling each other in. I kissed him softly as we caressed one another in to the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Apparently we'd fallen asleep like that because when I stirred I found myself in his arms. I was boiling hot but it was perfect all the same. I listened to his steady breathing and I assumed him to still be asleep. I moved awkwardly trying not to wake him; I faced him and pushed back his hair out from his face, caressing his cheek gently. I smiled to myself watching him soundlessly sleep as perfect as when awake. I traced my hand across his strong jaw which now had light blonde stubble, it was rare to see him not completely prim and proper, and it was cute. Last night had just gone so well! It had been the most passionate sex I could ever remember having and he had just made everything so perfect.

He opened his green eyes and looked up at me

"Rosie, were you watching me sleep?" he spoke groggily he closed his eyes again

"Maybe" I giggled and kissed his lips gently but I felt him return the pressure. His mouth parted mine as I felt his tongue push in to my mouth as they began to intertwine. My hands proceeded to run over his arms exploring his smooth skin; I recalled how his body had felt against mine last night. Our naked bodies touching with hot with passion his arms running all over me. I was waking up faster than I expected, his arms pulled me closer to him, and I could feel his muscles and his toned chest. He held me and kissed me, I felt so...so safe and special in his arms. I reached down my hand finding his already hard dick and took the chance to play. He was moaning mere seconds before he took his own fingers to place in my vagina gently playing as he pushed them in and out slowly. I felt his cock throbbing in my hand

Without any real thought I pulled myself away and on to my knees next to his penis I continued to play lightly, I licked his tip and massaged his balls. I couldn't help but grin when I heard low grunts escape his strong jaw. I started to suck slowly and go down while his strong hands weaved in my hair keeping it out of the way as my mouth stretched to accommodate, at least some of, him.

His moans were perfect! Seriously every time I heard him I found myself getting wetter, more in to it as I felt his dick hitting the back of my throat. He applied pressure to his hand and kept me there for a second longer than was comfortable. Once he stopped applying pressure I felt his other hand run down my back, causing me shivers of anticipation, his fingers were now in my pussy. I stretched my mouth as much as I could, I started to lick at the same time; I pushed up against his fingers.

After a little time of sucking I pulled myself up and on top of him I aligned his wet dick with my wet pussy rubbing against it softly. I pushed it against my clit as I continued to get closer to taking his dick inside me but it was fun to tease. I slid him in to my tight opening, first I took just his head and pulled right the way back up, I proceeded to take more and pull him out of me again. His eyes were so full of lust as his hands on my hips started to control how much I pulled up, the pain starting to become pleasure as I took a few more inches of him I sighed out in relief. I leant forward and felt my breast rub against his chest; I began to kiss his wet mouth while we maintained a steady but pleasurable pace.

I bit his lip gently again I saw his eyes full of pleasure, picking up speed moaning in time with him my lips on his chest and his hands on my hips, tracing my hip bones. I found it easier to speed up we continued to move perfectly in time while he held me tightly feeling his hands making every second passionate and pleasurable.

I sat back up; his dick caused me to moan loudly, I took more of him than I planned continuing to ride him we progressed in speed and became harder. I was gasping in pleasure, the room was spinning it was that good and where were the actual fireworks when we were together, actually we didn't need actual ones the exploding passion was enough. I felt him pushing up in to me listening to his grunts was enjoyable as before, especially when I felt his hands trace my body. My hands were tracing his body while I bounced on his dick in excitement.

His hands then went to my breasts, he rubbed them gently caressing and pinched them ever so lightly, I watched his adorable but strong face smiling up at me. He looked so good even when grunting; I played with his hair as he placed his thumb on my clit rubbing gently causing me to moan out with passion. I arched my back the speed grew mouths full of gasps louder each time, breathing increasing. His face was full of passion, I rode him with continued stamina as I got closer and his green eyes full of excitement made me feel he was enjoying_ just_ as much as me.

"Yes" came out my lips feeling his dick throbbing inside me, his fingers continued to rub and he pushed up against me. His other hand found my cheek caressed it; we became two mixed bodies perfectly in sync. His hand pulled my hair gently and down for a kiss, I loved his commanding touch. My lips were feeling his warmth as I moaned in to his mouth whimpering for more, he thrust in to my body and I took every inch of his dick for the first time the. Pleasure was definitely overcoming the pain.

"Oh Scorp!" I said pulling back from a kiss, just enough to speak, my lips planted back down on his in time for us to both cum. Breathing fast I put all my weight on his body, lips still together, his chest heaving in mine and arms around my back holding me tightly.

"Well I was going to offer breakfast but that was definitely a better start to the day than I expected" I giggled in his ear while I positioned myself to lie on his chest. Both still tired from the intercourse our fingers interlocked. His other hand was gently running through my hair as he kissed my forehead. I found everything about him so attractive, everything in this single second from his hands holding mine, to the strong jaw, his eyes and muscularly arms and that it was him the lovely Scorpious.

"Maybe we can just stay here?" he nodded "forever" he pushed my hair back.

"Your wish is my command Rosie" holding one another's bodies still in a less sexual way. I wanted to know what was going on in that beautiful brain, behind those beautiful eyes. He was watching me as intently as I was watching him and I couldn't believe I was going home tomorrow, I was going to have to get him to stay all day and night if I could. I didn't want to be demanding but I didn't want to say goodbye at all and I definitely didn't want to until I had to. I hoped he was thinking the same as he pulled the blanket up to cover us.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, first off thank you for all my reviews! Means a lot and for sticking out with the story this far and waiting for this very delayed update. See the thing was I moved in to university and was too busy to update, then I had no internet in my new Uni home and then my laptop broke. My laptop just happened to have the rest of the chapters in varying degrees of completion and it was rather stressful week. But luckily it was fixed and I'm praying that my dad's friend who repaired it didn't see any of my stories. So sorry and I promise the next update will not take this long and if you could leave some reviews that would be great as I am trying to improve. B x**_

I have no idea how long I spent wrapped in his arms covering one another in occasional kisses. Now I was sat on my couch with a bowl of cereal next to Scorp. His eyes were drifting over my body and my lips; I didn't often pick up on these things so it must be rather obvious, or was it just wishful thinking? Maybe it was both. It wasn't fair he still looked so good – while I admired his perfectly wavy hair - where as I bed I looked terrible, I could feel my hair was basically one big knot and I'd been avoiding mirrors.

"I'm off to watch the Holyhead's next week, when was the last time you went to a match?"

"It's been a while" I said pouting out my lips "I promised Evs I'll come watch her play"

"Are you coming back for either of the next two?"

"I doubt it; I can't book off many holidays at once"

"Will you be back soon?"

"I had no plans to, I've got a lot on in work. The most annoying part is I'm only 9 – 5 three days a week and the others less but it still doesn't give me more than two days at home and I find it too much"

"That's a shame, I don't think I've ever used port keys for that far, I don't envy you" I yawned loudly in which he returned as if copying. I moved to lie on the sofa laying my head on his lap, the TV played quietly in the background but I paid no attention to anything but him. "I don't think you know how beautiful you are" he continued sometime later and I found myself blushing "I could never take my eyes off you Rosie, and you never even noticed me"

"I noticed you Scorp, it just took me a while to realise" I smiled up at him "it's like my mum said, it's the way we look at each other but if we were told that back then we'd of pushed one another away. It's been different since we met up again, your all I can think of" I paused as I squeezed his hand in mine

"So you think its good we fell out of contact?"

"Maybe, we've both grown up and finally we've awoken to the fact there might be more than friendship"

"I think I knew before"

"Think being the operative word, you didn't know and neither did I. It makes sense now when I never liked any of your dates _including _the ones I'd liked to start"

"I think I was better at hiding it. But I always jumped to your rescue" he grinned

"I didn't always need it maybe, but it was nice"

"I know. You're strong and capable. It was just my way of dealing it when you were dating idiots"

"My hero darling" and he plastered his left side smug smile on his face I couldn't help but return "and you've always had perfect choice in girls"

"Name one, well two"

"Aria, Lucinda, Jessica"

"What was wrong with Lucinda!?"

"She was irritating!" we started laughing

"Jealousy maybe?" he held my hand as we continued to laugh when some things kind of started to make sense. The thing was Al and Scorpious were my only male friends, so I obviously felt some sort of family protection/jealousy towards Al's date that was almost expected – obviously there was nothing incestuous going on there but you catch my drift – and I usually had the same feelings towards Scorpious dates. Okay my feelings towards Scorpious' dates was more, uh, severe than towards Al's but still it was similar kind of. How was I meant to identify my feelings, I hate to admit it, but I was naive and _yes_ I did actually need to lose contact with him for me to realise all this even if he didn't. I would never think of Scorpious as more aware than me but I guess I can't deny that. Well I will to him but I can't to myself, I smiled to myself as he stroked my hair.

"Rosie, please don't think I'm being rude but babe I just want to check...you are using the contraception spell yeah?"

"Of course" I smiled at him as he awkwardly asked me "everything will be fine" as he ran his hand through my hair. We were clearly too tired to do much more than hold each other as we chatted idly while I tried to divert the conversation from the future, our unknown future, as I watched his perfect face. I didn't know what to think anymore I knew I was going to leave even more homesick than ever before and I wasn't ready to deal with that yet.


End file.
